


Antidote

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Angst, Despite the shortness, F/M, For a stormchaser prompt from an anon on tumblr, I'm Sorry, Yep pretty much everyone is here, i forgot i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall out when the ship gets back to the others directly after Fate of Ten.<br/>For the anon on tumblr who requested Stormchaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

“I’m afraid that one day, I could hurt you”

And that was the moment that Sam’s heart broke.

Not just for him and his seemingly doomed love. But for Six. And John. And Marina. And Ella. For all of them. His father and his broken mind, which he couldn’t fully trust any more, far away from them all. Adam and his haunted, hollow eyes, watching them all from the corner. Ella curled up in a ball on the floor. Lexa, the only remaining Cepan, trying desperately to comfort her. Marina, still unconscious, oblivious to the goings on in the ship. Five, Daniela and Nine watching in horror from the doorway at the scene in front of them. Mark sobbing. John broken. Sarah and her open unseeing eyes staring up at them all.

Six shook herself out of his hug. “Sam, I’m serious, we can’t do this.”

He looked into her eyes that showed not even the slightest sign of life, “I kill everything I love.”

With that she turned away and walked out of the ship, shoving aside anyone in her way.

All he could hear was his own heartbeat in his chest, thudding slowly and surely in the silence, unchanged from Six’s words. That was when he realised that it didn’t matter what she said. Six needed him and he was going to be there for her, no matter what. He wasn’t going to die. For her, he would live forever.

Right now, Six needed to be alone. But she also needed to be reminded why they were fighting. For their freedom. For their friends. For their love. And for their lost ones. Six was not the reason, things went wrong and she needed to be reminded that. If she thought she was poison, then Sam would be the antidote.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to write happy Stormchaser... only angst so I'm sorry. But thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr - I'm terrademon.


End file.
